


Oral Fixation Lessons

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: Frank knows what he wants. He's known for a while. His best friend's brother. Mikey has been Frank's best friend since grade school, but Frank hasn't always wanted Mikey’s brother, Gerard. No, that happened when Frank saw a glimpse of Gerard's genius. Since then, Frank has been rapt with the reclusive artist.





	Oral Fixation Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to [MissStroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStroup/pseuds/MissStroup) for being at my beck and call during the writing of this fic! You're a fantastic beta! I love you, sweetheart!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Frank knows what he wants. He's known for a while. His best friend's brother. Mikey has been Frank's best friend since grade school, but Frank hasn't always wanted Mikey’s brother, Gerard. No, that happened when Frank saw a glimpse of Gerard's genius. Since then, Frank has been rapt with the reclusive artist.

Sure, Gerard prefers playing games in his dark basement room wearing only his underwear. And yes, Gerard collects stuff only nerds know what it is. There's also the point that Frank has no idea if Gerard prefers girls or boys since Gerard hasn't gone steady with anyone, like, ever.

Even if Gerard is into other guys, Frank is sure he's not Gerard's type. Gerard is a total nerd, and Frank is, well, a wannabe rock star. Frank is loud, hyper, attention-seeking, and all about the music. He just knows he's going to be famous someday.

Occasionally, Gerard comes out of his dark, underground room, and joins Mikey and Frank at whatever they have planned. Other days, like today, Mikey and Frank end up in Gerard's hole, playing video games. But today is not just any other day. Today Frank intends to make a move to tell Gerard how he feels. If he can just figure out how.

“Hey, Mikes, you want a drink?” Frank asks.

Mikey pushes a sequence of buttons on the controller.

“Damn it, Gee! You got me again!” Mikey yells, and then he turns towards Frank. “Yeah. Bring me whatever soda Mom has in the fridge.”

“Why don't you come help me.”

Gerard resets the game as he smacks on his gum. Mikey pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turns on the sofa.

“Aw, c’mon. You can't carry three sodas?”

“Not carrying chips too! Just come on for a minute.”

“Fine,” Mikey huffs and follows Frank upstairs.

Once in the kitchen, Frank gathers his courage and looks dead at his best friend until Mikey notices he's not moving.

“What? Do I have a booger hanging out or something?” Mikey jokes.

“I like Gerard.”

“Join the club.”

“No, Mikes. I mean, I _like_ like him.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Frank's eyes grow wide.

“You do? How?!”

“I'm pretty sure Gerard is the only one oblivious to it by now, Frank.” Mikey pops open a soda can and takes a big swig. “Can we go back downstairs now?”

“But I want to ask him out!”

“So ask him out. Please? Now can we go?”

Frank shrugs his shoulders and grabs a bag of cheese puffs. The pair rejoin Gerard on the sofa for a few more rounds of Mortal Kombat. But Frank noticed that Mikey seems to be playing matchmaker all of a sudden.

“Hey, Gerard,” Mikey starts, “what's the name of that new band you've been listening to?”

“The Bouncing Souls,” Gerard answers, switching out his old gum for a new piece.

“Oh, right, right. Frank, isn't that your favorite band?”

“Yeah.”

“You guys have so much in common.” Mikey looks at Frank. “Why don't you talk about it while I go visit the john?”

 _What are you doing?_ Frank mouths to Mikey through clenched teeth. Mikey nods his head towards his brother.

“I think it's Frank's turn to play with you, Gerard,” Mikey says as he leaves the room again.

Frank picks up the controller Mikey has been using. He tries to concentrate on the game, but his mind keeps coming up with lines to say. Finally, Frank just says the first thing he can think of.

“Do you like boys or girls?”

“I don't know,” Gerard replies with a laugh. “You?”

“Boys. But you're older than me. You don't know if you like boys or girls?”

“I guess both. Why are we talking about this?”

Frank hesitates, and Gerard pauses the game. He lights a cigarette before he speaks.

“I'm not as dumb as you seem to think I am, Frank.”

“I don't think you're dumb!”

“Then what's with the twenty questions?”

“What if I wanted to kiss you?” Frank accidentally blurts out.

Gerard smiles. “Maybe you should just do it.”

Frank puts down his controller and scoots closer to Gerard. Gerard just watches Frank breathe.

“Well?”

Frank leans in but stops just short of making contact.

“I've never kissed anyone before,” Frank admits in a whisper.

“It's easy. You just—”

Frank grazes his lips over Gerard's, the lust of the inevitable kiss palpable.  


"Do it already," Gerard breaths.  


Frank presses their mouths together. After a brief moment, Gerard runs his tongue over Frank's lips, and Frank bids him entrance.

“I'm coming back down,” Mikey announces just as he descends the staircase.

Gerard breaks the kiss and looks at Frank, who realizes Gerard's gum is now in his mouth.

“Mikey knows, doesn't he?”

An abashed rose colors Frank's cheeks.

“I think that's why he's been gone so long,” Frank answers right as Mikey reenters the room.

“Anything happen while I was gone?” Mikey asks.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Gerard responds, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“Are you sure?”

“Well, if you really want to know, we can show you,” Frank answers, chewing on Gerard's gum.

“No, thank you,” disgust bleeding into Mikey’s tone.

“You're the one who keeps pushing it,” Gerard says, throwing a pillow at Mikey’s head.

Mikey catches it. “Let's just play more games, okay?”

“Definitely!” reply Gerard and Frank simultaneously.

***

Blue moonlight beams into the small window of Gerard's basement room. Gerard and Frank are still battling it out on Mortal Kombat, but Mikey turned in an hour earlier. Frank know he should be heading home, but he doesn't want to leave.

He thinks about what Gerard said earlier when Frank told him he wanted to kiss him. _Maybe you should just do it._ Frank is inexperienced in the ways of sex, but he wants to learn with Gerard. He has a feeling Gerard would be a great teacher.

Frank watches Gerard for a moment. The way Gerard is always smoking or moving his tongue or chewing on his lips or gum just makes Frank want to experience that mouth more. Eventually Gerard feels Frank staring, so he turns to look at him.

Before Frank gets too nervous, he leans into Gerard's lips again. Gerard doesn't hesitate to kiss Frank back. This time Frank initiates the tongue action, and he's surprised when Gerard gently sucks on his tongue.

After the kiss is broken, Gerard mouths at Frank's neck. Frank opens himself up to him, allowing Gerard to suckle on his pulse point.

Gerard licks a stripe up to Frank's earlobe, grazing his teeth on the sensitive bit of flesh before whispering, “Can I go down on you?”

“Definitely,” Frank breathes, already swooning from the abilities of Gerard's mouth.

While undoing Frank's jeans, Gerard bares Frank's hard length.

“Wow! You're beautiful,” he gushes, lowering his warm mouth over Frank's leaking dick before the words have completely rolled off his tongue.

“Oh my god,” Frank gasps as Gerard hollows his cheeks and bobs his head.

Gerard pulls Frank's pants down farther. He licks a stripe down Frank's balls and then gently sucks one into his mouth. Frank moans lasciviously.

“We should get naked,” Frank says, bucking his hips.

“And move to my bed,” Gerard answers.

Frank hardly registers moving off the sofa and undressing. All he can think about is getting Gerard's mouth back on his body.

The pair are hardly settled into the bed when Gerard raises Frank's legs. Knelt between Frank's knees, he sucks on Frank's length a couple of times before he moves to Frank's balls again. Frank hums his approval, so Gerard lets his tongue drift lower, slowly lapping across Frank's taint until he reaches Frank's entrance.

Spreading Frank's ass cheeks, Gerard takes a deep breath and buries his face in Frank's ass. Frank whines and writhes, but Gerard steadily licks deeper.

“Jesus fuck!” Frank cries out when Gerard's tongue breaches his hole.

Gerard giggles and climbs up Frank’s torso with open-mouthed kisses, lapping here and gently biting there. Frank threads his fingers into Gerard's hair, grabbing a fist full, and kisses Gerard hard.

“I want to fuck you,” Frank breathes over Gerard's lips.

“As long as I can still get my mouth on you…” Gerard answers.

Frank nods his head in agreement, and the pair switch places. Gerard pulls Frank's hand up to his lips, sucking in a couple of fingers and coating them liberally with spit. When Frank extricates his fingers, Gerard groans.

“I wasn't done with those,” he whimpers.

Frank laughs. “There's plenty of me to put in there,” he says, sliding his slick fingers into Gerard's ass slowly.

Gerard ruts up against Frank's unsure hand.

“Then give me your other hand.”

Frank shakes his head but obliges Gerard's request. Once again, Gerard sucks on Frank's fingers, occasionally grazing them with his teeth. Frank moans, his cock throbbing. He needs in Gerard before he cums all over himself. He removes his fingers from both ends, making for an unhappy Gerard.

“I want to taste you,” Gerard whines.

“I promise, you can taste all of me you want, right after I get this condom on.”

Gerard laughs.

“Are you worried about getting me pregnant?”

Frank stops and looks up at him.

“They told us in Health class to always wear one.”

“Frank, I'm clean, and I'm betting you're a virgin. While that's great advice, I don't think we have to worry about a condom right now.”

“Thank god,” Frank sighs, tossing the half unrolled condom on the floor. He grabs the lube, slathering his cock with it. Once satisfied, Frank lines up.

“I know it's your first time and all, but it's not mine. Can we move things along just a little?” Gerard asks, licking his lips. “I can't taste you from way down there.”

Frank laughs and pushes into Gerard. Gerard responds by pulling Frank down on top of him and attaching his mouth to Frank's collarbone. Frank writhes on top of Gerard trying to find a consistent tempo of thrusts. He eventually realizes Gerard is thrusting back up onto him, so Frank stills his hips.

Gerard continues to rock up onto Frank’s length as he relocates his mouth to Frank’s nipple. Frank cries out once again, threading his hand into Gerard's long, dark locks to pull him back some. Gerard doesn't relent, instead grazing Frank's sensitive flesh with his teeth.

“I'm going to come if you keep doing that,” Frank manages to say through his heavy breathing.

Gerard laps over Frank's erect nipple a couple of times more before rolling them so he's now on top of Frank.

“That's the objective,” Gerard pants, bringing Frank's hand up to his mouth once more.

He sucks on Frank's fingers as he pulls at his own length while riding Frank. All Frank can do is lay there in awe of Gerard's abilities and enjoy them.

After a few moments, Frank catches Gerard's tempo and begins meeting each of Gerard's downward thrusts. Gerard is once again nibbling at Frank's earlobe, driving Frank insane. Frank runs his hands up Gerard's sides.

“Are you close?” he asks.

“Very. Why?”

“I'm about to co—” Frank is cut off by his climax. He lies in his own ecstasy as Gerard continues on fucking himself with Frank's cock. Just moments later Frank is brought back to reality by Gerard biting down on Frank's thumb and cumming on both of their stomachs.

Gerard rolls off of Frank to lay beside him, Frank's thumb still in his mouth.

“Wow. That's all I can say,” Frank finally says. “Can I have my hand back now, or do you want me to cut it off so you can keep it?”

Gerard takes Frank's hand in both of his as if contemplating his answer.

“If you promise we can do this again, I'll let you hold on to it for now.”

Frank laughs.

“We can definitely do this again.”

“Good,” Gerard says, leaning in for one more kiss.

Right as their lips brush, Frank whispers, “I wasn't a virgin, just so you know.”

Gerard draws his head back so that he can see Frank’s face.

“Doing yourself doesn't count,” Gerard replies lightheartedly.

“I know,” Frank states with a giggle.

“Then why did you let me think you were? What about you never kissing anyone before? ”

“Because I liked how things were going, you taking charge. And you can have sex without kissing!”

“You little devil! Next time you go down on me.”

“We'll see about that. I'm not the one with an oral fixation,” Frank says in jest.

“Speaking of…” Gerard says, leaning into Frank's lips again.

This time, Frank appreciates all of Gerard's mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a prompt, and it grew into this! I hope you enjoyed my little play on Gerard's oral fixation!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or kudos! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hugs and loves!  
> xo Miz


End file.
